Numerous laboratory tests for analytes of interest are performed on biological or environmental samples for diagnosis, screening, disease staging, forensic analysis, pregnancy testing, drug testing, and other reasons. However, most of these quantitative tests require the expertise of trained technicians in a laboratory setting using sophisticated instruments. Moreover, laboratory testing increases the cost of analysis and delays the results. It would be advantageous to perform such analyses at the point of care, accurately, inexpensively, and with a minimum of delay.
Some solutions to this problem have been developed, for example, using a disposable cartridge configured to analyze a single analyte and a portable, hand-held reading apparatus configured to accept the cartridge, process the data, and present data to a user (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,419,821 and 5,096,669, herein incorporated by reference in their entireties). These cartridges have a single input and a single output for communicating with the reader, e.g., to transmit and receive signals for controlling the analysis and transferring the resulting data. However, many molecular tests require (or would benefit from) assessing the presence or absence of, or measuring the amount or concentration of, multiple analytes.
Accordingly, the field has a need for a testing technology that provides point-of-care, real-time testing of analytes.